In many everyday situations, drawing a person's attention to an object is desirable, or it may even be essential. For example, a retailer wants to draw the attention of possible customers to the goods that he is selling. Furthermore, when people are participating in traffic their attention should be drawn to traffic signs.
Lighting can be used to draw attention, for example in the form of blinking and/or color changing illumination, which may collectively be referred to as “dynamic lighting” or “dynamic illumination”.
WO-2008/139364 discloses a light system for use in a clothing rack. This system is configured to be switched from a so-called “flirting mode” (dynamic light) for attracting a person's attention, into a so-called “serve mode” (functional static light). In the “flirting mode” the light system provides pulsating light in the form of a ramped or saw tooth light output.
Another example of dynamic lighting is disclosed in DE-102005059492, in the form of a lighting device for use in the field of advertising to draw the attention of an observer. This lighting device has one or more LEDs that are controlled by a driver circuit, and it is arranged to provide a first pulse sequence consisting of several strong light pulses with a short intermediate time period in between, the intermediate time period being equal to the pulse duration. After a certain time period, a second pulse sequence is provided having a different pulse frequency than the first pulse sequence.
The object of the invention is to provide a lighting device according to the opening paragraph, which increases the attractiveness and acceptability of dynamic lighting in order to better engage people.